Disneyland!
by Taiana Tavares
Summary: Bella e suas amigas Alice e Rosalie vão à Disney! Muita diversão e super-gatos por lá!


Bella já estava cansada de sua vida tão cansativa. Sabia que precisava de um tempo para si, e suas próprias amigas já haviam lhe avisado. O que foi apenas um pretexto para pegar o dinheiro que sua mãe havia lhe dado quando completara 15 anos, e comprar passagens e ir pra Disney **[N/A: aah, eu sonho ir na Disney *-*].**

Mas claro que não ia sozinha. Alice e Rosalie, suas melhores amigas, tinham que ir também, por que sem elas não seria a mesma coisa 

- Aah, eu não acredito que vou pra Disney *-* - Alice.

-Achas que eu acredito ?! OKJDKSJKSJDKDJSKJDKS' – Rosalie.

- Aaah meninas, eu também ainda não acredito que vou sair dessa minha vida tão cansativa. Como vocês mesmas tinham dito.. Eu precisava mesmo de umas férias. – Bella.

-Verdade, Bella. - Rosalie.

Elas estavam tão felizes de irem para a Disney que nem sabiam que essa viagem ia mudar suas vidas completamente.

No dia seguinte, a viagem foi longa e cansativa.

- Vamos deixar as malas aqui e almoçar?! Essa viagem me deu fome. – Rosalie.

-Verdade. Eu também tô morrendo de fome. – Alice.

-Vão vocês primeiro, vou arrumar as malas e depois eu encontro vocês. – Bella.

- Tá bom então, vamos esperar você. – Rosalie.

- Xau.

Bella ficou arrumando as malas, e quando terminou foi encontrar as meninas. Quando estava dobrando o corredor esbarrou em um rapaz.

- Aaai ! – Bella.

- Desculpa senhorita.

Bella, não havia reconhecido o rapaz que tinha esbarrado, mas era Edward Cullen. Na cidade onde morava ele não era muito reconhecido.

- Não tem problema moço, eu estou bem.

-Que bom. E me desculpe, sou meio distraído.

-OKSJDKDJKSSJKDDJKSJDKDJKSJKDS' então somos dois.

- É.

-Bom, eu vou indo.

-Espere !

- O que foi moço !?

-Esqueci de perguntar. Qual é o seu nome ?

- Eu me chamo Isabella, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella.

-Ah. Oi Bella.

-Oi. E qual o seu nome ?

Edward sabia que não podia contar seu nome verdadeiro, pois ela ia descobrir quem ele era e acabar estragando tudo.

- Eer.. Meu nome é Pedro.

-Prazer Pedro.

-Prazer é todo meu.

-Bom, agora tenho que ir mesmo.

-Espere, Bella ! Onde podemos nos ver de novo ?

- Hoje à noite, eu e minhas amigas vamos conhecer o parque da Disney. Se você quiser ir...

-Eu vou ! Encontro você lá.

- Até Pedro.

-Até.. Bella.

Edward estava mesmo fascinado por Bella, pela primeira vez havia conhecido uma garota que não sabia quem ele era realmente, e assim poder conquistá-la sem medo que fosse somente uma fã. Como disse, Edward era um conquistador. **[N/A: aah, Edward, me conquiste ;P]**

Quando Bella chegou ao encontro de Alice e Rosalie contou para elas que havia encontrado um garoto no corredor.

-Noossa ! E ele era gato ? – Rosalie.

-KOJDKJKSJKDJKDSJKSJDKS' era sim. Mas acho que ele nem deu bola pra mim. A gente só conversou rapidinho no corredor, nada demais.

-Quem sabe, né Bella ?! Você é bastante bonita. – Alice.

-Que nada, Alice.

-Se você não é bonita, eu sou horrorosa ! – Rosalie.

-KOSSJKJDKDJSKSJDKJDKSJSKDS' vocês heein, fazem de tudo pra levantar minha auto-estima.

-Amigas servem para isso, e muito mais. – Rosalie.

-Por isso sempre que precisar estamos aqui. – Alice.

-Eu sei amigas, e sempre que vocês precisarem de mim, estou aqui também.

-É, nós sabemos. – Alice.

-Olha meninas, eu falei para o Pedro que íamos ao parque hoje à noite, ele vai nos encontrar lá.

-Nossa, vamos conhecer o famoso Pedro. – Rosalie.

-Sim, vão. – Bella.

-Você não sabe se ele tem amigos ? – Rosalie.

-Lá vem ela com o esse fogo. – Alice.

-Como eu vou saber ? – Bella.

-Ora, vocês não conversaram ? – Rosalie.

-Conversamos. Mas em 5 minutos não dá pra saber a vida dele.

As meninas ficaram conversando horas. E depois foram para o quarto descansar, pois iriam ter uma noite cheia de surpresas, sem elas mesmas saberem.

**N/A: Oiii! Noossa, é a minha primeira fic, espero que vc's gostem. Tipo, eu nem sei como é que posta, tenho q pedir pra uma amiga postar pra mim, a Sofia, ou Serena Cullen, aqui no FF. Leiam Love in na Elevator dela, é demais!**

**Beeijo!**


End file.
